Pelipur Raja Delinkuen
by Imorz
Summary: Menorehkan katastrofe, merajam berita buruk dari perbatasan, melakoni cerita tragedi. Apa pun, agar rajanya tetap bersukacita. 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 14.


Hunter X Hunter sepenuhnya milik Yoshihiro Togashi. Fanfiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Pelipur Raja Delinkuen © Imorz

Menorehkan katastrofe, merajam berita buruk dari perbatasan, melakoni cerita tragedi. Apa pun, agar Rajanya tetap bersukacita.

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 14—Kingdom AU ]

* * *

Selamat pagi, raja. Selamat pagi perbatasan yang tidak luput dari percik darah.

Hisoka membuat torsi dari ibu jari dan telunjuk, ia duduk di salah satu ranting pohon seraya melihat mentari terbit dari ruangnya, tatkala senyumnya mengembang lebar melihat pemandangan yang sempurna di bawah sana—dihiasi rentetan mayat prajurit yang terkapar di tanah; mati bersimbah dan terpotong-potong, karya elok yang pantas ia kabarkan kepada raja teragung. Terutama kepala pemimpin pasukan musuh yang terlempar ke sisi sungai (matanya yang masih terbelalak kontan membuat Hisoka tertawa).

Ia tidak sabar melihat reaksi Illumi—sang raja termasyhur—mendengar kesuksesannya membantai pasukan musuh dari kerajaan seberang yang ingin menjajah wilayahnya. Kerajaan milik Illumi terlampau makmur; tanahnya subur, ternaknya produktif, rakyatnya sejahtera, tentu menjadi keirian tersendiri bagi kerajaan lain yang menginginkan hal serupa. Ketamakan membuat mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain ingin menjajah, tetapi selalu dihadiahi gigit jari.

Illumi, sebagai anak pertama Zoldyck yang memiliki darah biru, secara otomatis menjadi raja selanjutnya tepat setelah Ayahnya memutuskan untuk pensiun dan hanya berfokus mengawasi dari balik layar. Hisoka hadir sebagai penghibur awak istana, terkadang juga hadir di pinggir jalanan menunjukkan keahliannya bermain sulap. Ia sudah menjadi langganan Illumi sebagai pengisi bagian intermeso ketika acara festival panen raya berlangsung selama sepekan.

Hisoka berselindung dibalik lakonnya sebagai pesulap kesayangan rakyat. Ia bekerja langsung di bawah perintah Illumi untuk menyingkirkan musuh yang mendekati perbatasaan kerajaannya. Sendirian ia mengemban tugas sepenting ini, sampai orang luar menganggap kerajaan milik Illumi memiliki prajurit hantu.

("Jauhkan mereka dari tanahku yang suci. Siram bumi dengan darah para pemberontak. Kepala-kepala biarkan teronggok membusuk dimakan ulat dan dipatuk burung. Tumpulkan pedang dan panah mereka. Buat kuda menjerit, buat ketapel bobrok. Satu pijakan saja menyentuh garis pertahanan, Hisoka Morrow, kupastikan tangan dan kakimu bergelantungan di langit-langit kamarku.")

Masih menyangkak tengkuknya jika ingat petuah Illumi ketika rajanya itu memberikan misi pertama. Hanya butuh puluhan menit untuk Hisoka menebas leher para penunggang kuda asing yang mencoba memasuki wilayah Illumi. Dua kartunya, joker dan raja, terbasahi darah hingga lembek. Ketika ia berbalik, ia dapat bernapas lega—setidaknya tangan dan kakinya selamat hari ini dari tangan Illumi yang perkasa. Tubuh-tubuh tak lengkap bergelimpangan dan Hisoka tersenyum senang menanti hadiah yang akan ia dapatkan.

Hisoka dapat memiliki Illumi selama satu malam. Tidak boleh ada atribut apa pun selama pertemuan; senjata, kartu, songkok kebesaran, baju, celana, sepatu, seluruhnya. Tidak boleh ada satu pun penghalang di tubuh mereka, peraturan ini semata-mata dibuat agar tidak ada yang khianat di antara mereka. Selama satu malam itu Hisoka memuja Illumi, sebaliknya Illumi menggapai Hisoka. Mereka menyulut api yang selalu berkobar setiap kali bertemu, entah berpapasan tidak sengaja atau pertemuan penting membahas musuh yang akan dimusnahkan. Ketika Illumi memberi perintah untuk jangan berhenti, maka Hisoka akan terus melanjutkannya bahkan sampai habis akal sehatnya. Sirnanya jarak, yang ada adalah rekat kulit dan cinta yang meradang. Satu sama lain meresap aroma harum yang berbaur bersama asamnya peluh dan napas.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Oh, tentu Illumi masih berpakaian lengkap sebagaimana seorang raja. Gesturnya penuh wibawa tetapi masih terlihat anggun. Dari matanya Hisoka dapat membaca sebuah pengharapan, tentang berita baik atau tangan-kaki yang akan tergantung di langit-langit.

"Selesai. Semua pergi dengan damai menuju neraka."

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang kabur atau selamat?"

"Aku berani bersumpah. Jaminannya jantungku kau jadikan pajangan dalam toples acar."

"Itu menjijikan."

"Kata orang yang mengancam ingin melepas tangan dan kakiku."

Illumi mengangkat mahkotanya, diletakkan di atas meja tepat di sebelah tumpukan surat rakyat mengenai panen mereka yang kembali menorehkan kesuksesan. Jubah lepas dari punggung, terberai di belakang tumitnya. Kancing-kancing kemeja lolos dan celana diturunkan. Illumi menghilangkan seluruh penghalang yang mengganggu, Hisoka bersiul menatap tubuh yang kerap menjadi idamannya.

Illumi melangkah mendekat, tiada ragu dalam setiap pijaknya. Hisoka masih berpakaian lengkap dan senyumnya terus kian melebar setiap kali Illumi menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Ia mulai melucuti pakaian miliknya sampai tidak tersisa apa pun. Kini mereka adalah dua insan apa adanya yang saling memandang buas dalam temaram sinar bulan merangsek masuk dari puncak jendela istana.

"Kau tahu aku hanya bergurau. Kemampuanmu tidak pernah membuatku ragu."

Hisoka terkekeh mendengar alasan payah yang Illumi buat untuknya. Tangannya gatal melepas ikatan rambut Illumi, membuat rambut sang raja tergerai cantik di tangannya.

Manik saling melahap, insting terpantik. Itulah sinyalnya. Pergulatan akan dimulai dalam hitungan detik.

Illumi membalas rengkuhan Hisoka, ia gunakan kuku panjangnya untuk mengais punggung lelaki itu. Sebelah kakinya mengalungi pinggang lawan agar tidak kabur ke mana-mana selama pertemuan. Ia berbisik secara syahdu lewat telinga kiri Hisoka yang memerah.

"Karena bagaimana pun, saat kita hanya berdua, yang mutlak menjadi raja adalah kau."

Yang berarti Hisoka adalah raja dari segala raja. Raja milik Illumi semata, yang menjelejahi dan merongrong tubuhnya selama satu malam penuh. Sampai sekiranya ia mati suri kemudian hidup lagi keesokan hari.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
